


Airports

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Sometimes the well felt like an airport terminal. Sesskag oneshot
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Airports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjaneees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaneees/gifts).



> another tumblr prompt

Sometimes the well felt like an airport. 

That probably sounded silly. The vine laced, ancient well looked nothing like a bustling airport terminal filled with people tugging luggage behind them. But Kagome knew what it was like to step foot off a plane and hurry, jogging into the arms of her waiting loved ones after a long flight and time apart. She'd briefly flown overseas during the three-year gap away from the feudal era.

That rush of serotonin as she'd been reunited with people she loved- it had happened when she'd been reunited with her friends, with Inuyasha.

And now, months later and after unexpected bonds had formed within her life, it happened every couple of weeks. 

After saying goodbye to her mother Kagome leapt from within the well-house, sailing down through time and grinning. Upon reaching the bottom and lifting her head, she glimpsed blue skies above. 

With eagerness in her heart, she grabbed the vines and hauled herself up, scaling the side of the well and reaching over the top-

Only to feel soft fur snake down, enclosing around her waist. Mokomoko lifted her up the remainder of the way. Kagome giggled and smiled as the sun bathed her face in a radiant glow before warmth pressed against her cheek. She was suddenly wrapped in silks, held in a steady embrace. Pulling the demon lord closer, she felt him breathe a sigh of relief into her hair, wafting the dark strands into the air. 

Nestling closer for a moment, Kagome inhaled his magnolia laced scent. When he pulled away, Sesshoumaru's face remained ever unreadable, impassive to an onlooker.

Spying the warmth hidden within liquid gold eyes like an ardent secret, she smiled and kissed his nose. "Hi. I'm back."

"Welcome home," he quietly rumbled.

* * *

_End_


End file.
